What If? Vol1
by MikKir6453
Summary: What If Mace Windu had killed Palpatine. I got the idea from a star wars forum, and decided to write this. Please review
1. The Background

The story starts with Jedi Master Mace Windu and the Jedi Battle Masters (Agen Solar, Kit Fisto, and Saesee Tiin) preparing to board a Jedi Gunship to the Chancellor's office. Just then Jedi Knight Anakin enters the hangar. Anakin says "Master Windu, I must talk to you." Mace says "What is it, Skywalker? We are in a hurry. We have just received word that Obi-Wan has destroyed General Grievous. We are on our way to make sure the Chancellor returns emergency powers back to the Senate." Anakin says "He won't give up his power. I've just learned a terrible truth. I think Chancellor Palpatine is a Sith Lord." Mace Windu replies in obvious surprise "A Sith Lord?" Anakin replies "Yes. The one we have been looking for." Mace Windu says questioningly "How do you know this?" Anakin replies "He knows the ways of the Force. He has been trained to use the dark side."Mace asks "Are you sure?"  
Anakin replies "Absolutely." Mace Windu tells Anakin "No. If what you told me is true, you will have gained my trust, but for now remain here." "Yes, Master." says Anakin obediently  
as he watches the Jedi leave in their ship.

Skip ahead to the Four Jedi walking into the chancellor's office

Palpatine says "Master Windu. I take it General Grievous has been destroyed then. I must say, you're here sooner than expected."

Mace says, igniting his Lightsaber "In the name of the Galactic Senate of the Republic, you are under arrest, Chancellor."

the other Jedi ignite their Lightsabers.

Palpatine says questioningly "Are you threatening me, Master Jedi?"

Mace says "The Senate will decide your fate."

Palpatine says with a burst of anger "I am the Senate!"  
Mace replies defiantly "Not yet!"

Palpatine stands, and from his cloak sleeve, a silver and gold cylinder drops, and he activates it, showing that It is a crimson Lightsaber and he spins toward the Jedi.

Palpatine says snidely "it's treason, then."

Palpatine cuts down Agen Kolar, then jumps and slashes Saesee Tiin's throat, Palpatine then stabs Kit Fisto in the Chest, Palpatine and Mace continue to fight.

Jedi Master Mace Windu and the Sith Lord fight their way down the hallway and into the main office area. Palpatine is able to use the Force to slam Mace against the wall, but he recovers before the Chancellor can cut him down.

Anakin lands his speeder, jumps out, and runs down a long corridor toward the Chancellor's office.

In the heat of battle, Mace cuts the window behind the Chancellor's desk, and it crashes away. Mace is forced out onto the ledge, which is twenty stories up. They fight over the precipice. Anakin arrives to see Palpatine and Mace fighting.

They stop as Mace forces Palpatine to drop his saber. Palpatine and Mace start yelling at each other.

Mace Windu says triumphantly "You are under arrest, My Lord."

Palpatine cries out "Anakin! I told you it would come to this. I was right. The Jedi are taking over."

Mace Windu says "You old fool. The oppression of the Sith will never return. Your plot to regain control of the Republic is over . . . you have lost . . ."

Palpatine says "No! No! You will die!"

Palpatine raises his hands, and lightning bolts shoot out. They are blocked by Mace's Lightsaber. Palpatine is pushed back against the window sill.

Palpatine says "He is a traitor, Anakin."

"He's the traitor. Stop him!" Orders mace

Palpatine says "come to your senses, boy. The Jedi are in revolt. They will betray you, just as they betrayed me."

Mace Windu yells with the stress of repelling Sidious's Lightning "Aarrrrggghhhhh . . ."

Palpatine: you are not one of them, Anakin. Don't let him kill me.

Mace, still screaming

Palpatine says "I am your pathway to power. I have the power to save the one you love. You must choose. You must stop him."

Mace grunts "Don't listen to him, Anakin."

Palpatine cries "Help me! Don't let him kill me. I can't hold on any longer. Ahhhhhhh . . . ahhhhhhh . . . ahhhhhhh . . . "

Mace pushes Palpatine out to the edge of the ledge. As the Jedi moves closer, the bolts from Palpatine's hands begin to arch back on him. The Chancellor's face begins to twist and distort. His eyes become yellow as he struggles to intensify his powers.

Palpatine "I can't ... I give up. Help me. I am weak ... I am too weak. Don't kill me. I give up. I'm dying. I can't hold on any longer."

Mace Windu says "You Sith disease. I am going to end this once and for all."

Anakin pleads "You can't kill him, Master. He must stand trial."

Mace Windu argues "He has too much control of the Senate and the Courts. He is too dangerous to be kept alive."

Palpatine "I'm too weak. Don't kill me. Please."

Anakin tries to reason with Mace "It is not the Jedi way . . ."

Mace raises his saber to kill the Chancellor.

Anakin: (continuing) "He must live . . ."

Palpatine pleads "Please don't, please don't . . ."

Anakin yells "I need him . . ."

Palpatine sobs "Please don't . . ."

Mace, drops his saber, and decapitates the Sith.


	2. The Aftermath

Mace then gets up and says to Anakin "Why do you need him?" Anakin says "I had a vision, of my Wife dying, in childbirth. Mace says: "who is your wife?" Anakin says "Senator Amidala".

Mace says "I won't say anything to the council about this, and I suggest that neither do you"

Anakin says, stunned "Why?" Mace tells him "The Order still needs you"

The Senate quickly appoints a new Chancellor, who Immediately orders the Jedi to surrender Mace Windu. Master Yoda returns to Coruscant from Kashyyyk to convene with the Council about how to respond to the Senate's decision.

In the Council Chambers, they begin to discuss what they need to do. Yoda starts with "Appoint new Council Members we must". And the council agrees, unanimously. "I vote to appoint Anakin Skywalker as the first new Council Member" says Mace. Most of the Council members stare at Mace in shock, as if they couldn't believe that Mace would appoint Anakin to the Council, especially after Mace spent the last few months telling the council how unstable Anakin was. Mace explains "Skywalker proved himself to be more than capable of being a Jedi Master and a Council Member."

With Mace's approval, the rest of the council agrees to appoint him a Council Member. The Council then votes on what to do about Mace. Jocasta Nu votes to not surrender Mace. Yarael Poof votes to do what the Senate wants, even if it costs Mace his life. Adi Gallia votes not to surrender Mace. Eeth Koth votes to let Mace go free. Obi Wan votes to not surrender Mace. Yoda votes to not surrender Mace.

Oppo Rancisis votes to try and keep the alliance between The Jedi and The Senate. Even Piell votes to try and preserve the relations between the Jedi and the Senate. Anakin says that in no uncertain terms should the Jedi ever surrender Mace. Yaddle votes to surrender Mace on the terms that he not be harmed. Plo Koon and Ki-Adi-Mundi vote that Mace never be surrendered.

Chancellor Jack Kain does not take the information well and says "If you will not surrender the traitor, I will declare the entire Jedi Order enemies of the Republic. Mace refuses to allow the Council to

even debate saying "I have worked too hard to build a relationship between the Jedi and The Senate for Sheev Palpatine to ruin that too. However, with Mace Windu's arrest and following trial, the Jedi Order splits down the middle as too what the Jedi should do, With Obi Wan and Yoda feeling that despite the fact that the Senate is turning on one of their sworn guardians. Anakin on the other hand feels that the Jedi should disassociate themselves from the Republic forever. Private Investigators begin digging in on Anakin's personal life, trying to look for damning evidence to make the Hero with No Fear lose his public standing. When the PI's couldn't find anything extremely damning, but they did find out that Anakin and a certain Senator were married, and that same Senator was pregnant, presumably with Anakin's child. The Older more traditional Jedi want to excommunicate Anakin for breaking the Jedi Code, but the younger Jedi feel that the rule that forbids attachment should be removed from the Code.

Anakin and most of the Modern Jedi Secede from the Jedi Order, with Padme being forced to resign from her position. Anakin and his Jedi Order become an Order of Gray Jedi, who preach to feel your emotions and to use them to guide themselves through the Force. Mace is Executed shortly after the secession


	3. The Lead-Up

**I've been trying to write differently, and this is my attempt at writing differently than normal. Please review, constructive criticism is wanted**

Whenever Anakin and his Jedi seceded, most of the GAR went with them.

This chapter starts with Yoda and Obi-Wan conversing. Then, out of the blue, Yoda says "become the Grandmaster you must, to be the Grandmaster I want not." "But what will you do now Master Yoda?" Obi-Wan asks curiously. "Teach the Younglings, I will" replies Yoda.

The story then skips ahead a few weeks to Obi-Wan and the Chancellor conversing. The Senate has decided to create some new laws, for starters, The Jedi no longer answer to only the Chancellor, but rather the Republic Justice Department, and that when a Jedi goes on a mission, they must take a member of the new Security Division with them. Obi-Wan says that the Jedi will do that.

"I'm just gonna log into the Holonet for a few minutes before bed" Obi-Wan thinks to himself. And when he logs in, he sees a news article "Confederacy of Independent Systems renamed by new leader"

"The Confederacy has a new Leader, eh?, guess I better see who it is, could be trouble for us." says an intrigued Obi-Wan, as he opens the article. Obi-Wan contorts in shock when he sees "Anakin Skywalker named Head of the Galactic Confederacy." He thinks to himself "Why Anakin, why? Obi-Wan, still in shock, heads down to the Meditation Gardens, He is so distracted, he doesn't see Master Yoda in front of him, and he walks right into him. "Oh my, Master Yoda, are you okay? I''m so Sorry, I was just so sidetracked I didn't realize you were there." Obi-Wan says apologetically with concern visible in his voice. "Okay I am, Okay" says Yoda and then he says "so distracted what has you Master Kenobi?, Hmmmm" "It's Anakin, Master Yoda, he's become the Leader of the Galactic Confederacy, and I am worried about him, and I wander constantly where I went wrong. "For Anakin, you have done the best you could have." Yoda says in a way as if he has hidden knowledge. "What do you know that you aren't telling me, Yoda?" Obi-Wan says "Because if you know something about Anakin that I don't I would appreciate you telling me" "In another life, Anakin became a Sith Lord and killed the Jedi."

"How do you know this?" Obi-Wan says with very clear disbelief in his voice. "A vision, the force has given me" says Yoda almost apologetically. "Very Sorry, I am to tell you that" says Yoda.

Obi-Wan spends all night, grieving for his lost brother, when at 9 am, he gets a message on his comlink

"Meet me in my office ASAP" from the Chancellor. So Obi-Wan goes over to the Chancellor's Office

"Sit Down" says the Chancellor to Obi-Wan, so Obi-Wan naturally does as he was told. "Naboo is in a state of Civil War. It's because The Gungans want to go to the Confederacy because of The Confederacy's Equal Rights for all species and for their love of Padme Amidala. The Naboo however, do not want to leave the Republic their beloved Sheev Palpatine built, The Naboo have asked us to send Republic Forces to help them, so we are. Obi-Wan is confused and so he asks "Why are you telling me this?" "The Jedi and the Senate need to trust each other, so I am sharing information, and if you have any for me, I would hope you would share it with me, so, is there anything you wanna tell me?" "I don't have any information that you don't already have" says Obi-Wan. "The Chancellor thanks him for his honesty and excuses the Jedi from his office.

* * *

Padme runs to the Nursery, where Anakin was with Qui-Gon, their one year old son and Luke and Leia, their four year olds. Where she tells Anakin "The Republic has deployed their troops on Naboo to try and help with the Civil War." Anakin sits and thinks for awhile, before saying "We need to help, I'm going to go spread the word to the Army, could you call Beru and have her watch the kids for me?"

"Of course" says Padme, "Are you planning on leading the Army?" "I must, but don't worry, I'll come back soon, I promise." Padme tells Anakin "You know I'm gonna hold you to that, don't you?" he says "You better" as he heads off. Padme sighs, and just then, her messenger beeps and says "ASkyGuy: I love you" Padme smiles and then she calls Beru. Padme says "hello, Beru? How are you? Beru: Good. Padme: that's good. Anyways, I was calling to ask if you and Cliegg could watch Luke, Leia and Qui-Gon for the rest of the night? Beru: Why of course I can, and Cliegg keeps telling me how much he wants to visit Luke. Padme: well, he's welcome anytime, but it's hard to have anybody over with Our Schedules. Beru: Don't worry about us, we know it isn't intentional Padme: anyways, Beru, thanks for watching the kids, and I'll have food brought over for all of you at around 6-6:30, but I've gotta go, so I'll talk to you later Beru: goodbye Padme. "Hey Luke and Leia, come here please." Yes Mommy says Leia. I need to go to work and so does Daddy, so Aunt Beru is gonna watch you, and until she gets here, Aunt Ahsoka is going to watch you "Yay! Aunt Ahsoka!" and Cliegg is gonna come over with Aunt Beru "Oh no" groans Leia, and Luke cries "Ahsoka and Cliegg in one day? This is awesome, thank you Mommy!" there's a knock on the door, and when Padme opens the door, it's Ahsoka, and Padme says "I've gotta go, thanks again for watching them for a little bit" "What else was I gonna do? My ship was in the shop here on Raxus, and besides, I love playing with Luke and Leia and seeing Qui-Gon. See you later Padme, and tell SkyGuy hi for me." "Will do!" shouts Padme as she runs towards her office.

Anakin is up on a pedestal talking to his Army "Our Gungan brethren are under attack from the Republic forces the Naboo have called in" "WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO ABOUT THAT" Anakin shouts "WE'RE GONNA GO FIGHT THE REPUBLIC" shouts a mixture of Clones and Other Organic Species. "OKAY!" Anakin shouts. We're deploying tomorrow, so get ready, and then get some shuteye. Thats an order, and Rex, you come with me. "Yes, Commander Skywalker?" "would Ahsoka be okay with you coming?" says Anakin "Probably not" Rex replies honestly. Let's go ask her then, I've gotta head to my place anyways. Anakin tells him "What is my wife doing at your house?" Rex asks inquisitively "She's babysitting my kids, while her ships in the shop" Anakin replies, and then adds "at least that's what Padme said" and they walk to Anakin's house, and he sees Beru, out on the Porch with Qui-Gon "Hello Beru, how are you?" "Pretty good, how are you?" "I'm alright, how's Qui-Gon?" he replies. "Qui-Gon has been sleeping since Ahsoka held him about an hour ago." "That's great, speaking of which, where is Ahsoka now?" "upstairs with the kids" "Okay, I've got to go talk to her." as he goes upstairs to Luke and Leia's room,

and opens the door, to see Luke and Clieeg playing together on the Luke's side of the room, and their playing with their plastic Lightsabers, Luke's was Luke's Personal toy, modeled after Anakin's, and Cliegg was playing with a red saber with a generic handle. And Leia was playing with her plastic Lightsabers, which all three were modeled after Ahsoka's, she was dueling Ahsoka with her two sabers, while Ahsoka was using the plastic one, and trying to teach Leia how to use the saber. "Hey, Clieeg, your mom needs you, and Ahsoka, could you go talk to Rex please" Anakin says and Clieeg and Ahsoka leave. "Hey kids, I'm gonna be leaving the planet for a little while" Anakin says and then Luke says "Can I come with you?" "I'm sorry Luke, but no, you can't" "will you be back soon?" asks Leia "I hope to be, princess" he says "anyways, I love you both, and i'll see you soon." as Anakin goes downstairs with his kids in his arms. Ahsoka comes to him and tells him that Rex can go and fight, but he better come back in one piece. "Yes, Ma'am!" Anakin says and salutes. "Good" Ahsoka says.

 **At this point Anakin would be done working, and play with his kids, till Padme came home and in the morning, Anakin and Padme would have their lovey-lovey goodbye and I'm not good at writing those, so imagine it anyway you want.**


	4. The Battle of Naboo

**Now, finally, a battle chapter. I hope I do it justice.**

The GC army lands on Naboo at high noon (Naboo Time). Anakin and his men step out and they are immediately met by the Gungan head Boss Ameda. "Greetings Boss Ameda" says Anakin

"weesa so is glad yousa here, thesa started attacking weesa ground base a dis a morning" Boss Ameda says "Have one of your people lead me and my men to them" Anakin says "Okeeday" says Boss Ameda. Anakin and his men walk along with the Gungan guide in silence, and when they get there, the droid army of the Republic begins firing on them, and Anakin immediately draws his saber as a blaster bolt comes right at the Gungan Guide and Anakin reflects it back at the offender, destroying it "I suggest you go" Anakin says to the Gungan, who turns around and runs back towards the rest of the Gungans. "Now then" says Anakin, who jumps up and lands in the middle of a group of battle droids and he begins moving with unnatural speed as he slashes the droids, cutting one in half, decapitating another, eviscerating a third, when he takes a surprise bolt to the shoulder.. When Anakin cries out in pain, several clones come to his side and take out most of the droids who were beginning to surround him. "Lets get the Commander out of here" Orders Rex "No, I got this, I just got taken by surprise is all. I'll take care of the wound in a little bit" Anakin Protests "whatever you say, Commander" Rex replies. Anakin then jumps over to some Super Battle Droids that had congregated after the destruction of the battle droids, and he begins slashing the droids. "Uh Oh" says Anakin when he realizes he can't cut through the SBD's. Anakin then uses the force to crumple them all into a ball. "I wonder why I didn't do that earlier" he says and then he feels a sharp jab in his back, and he passes out. A couple hours later, he wakes up. "Why am I back on board the ship? What happened?" asks Anakin. "Assassin droids, armed with electrostaffs got you, we were able to destroy them all though. but by the looks of the numbers of the droids, the battle will not be one by either side very easily. It will cause heavy casualties for both sides" Rex says "Okay, so here's what were gonna do" Anakin says as he debriefs Rex. "I don't like the odds, sir. It would be a good plan if anything but your life were at stake." says Rex. "Don't worry, I got this" Anakin tells him, as Anakin begins to set his plan in motion.

Two days later, A Republic cruiser lands in an ancient battle Arena, and Out steps Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. "Hello Obi-Wan" greets Anakin. "Why are you doing this?, you know how this will end" Obi-Wan says "I do know how this will end" Anakin says as he draws his saber Obi-Wan ignites his own saber, and leaps at Anakin, who moments before his certain death, he ignites his own saber. "You didn't change your communications channel, after all these years?" Anakin asks, while him and Obi-Wan are exchanging blows. "I was waiting for you to come to your senses" Obi-Wan replies "I need to come to my senses!?" replies Anakin "Your the one who is still a soldier for a government who would turn on you at the first chance if they thought they had a reason, the Government that puts more value on a credit symbol than hope, and friendship, and family, and Love." Anakin says "I built an Empire that has lower crime rates per year than the street the temple is on. After removing the Hutts, the crime rates are lower than one crime per planet per month." Obi-Wan tries to use a weakness in Anakin's defense when he was distracted, and right before he would've been able to deal a killing blow, Anakin parries, and begins his offense, which was strike hard, and then strike again, and again, and again before Obi-Wan had a chance to strike himself. Obi-Wan has a hole in his defense, and Anakin strikes Obi-Wan in the Knee cap, making Obi-Wan fall to the ground. Anakin bends down, and picks up his former master "Why are you doing this" Asks Obi-Wan as Anakin carries him back to his ship. Anakin doesn't respond. And once Anakin is back to the Arena. He picks up his comlink and broadcasts the Message "Naboo is now a Galactic Confederacy Planet. All Republic Militia has ten days to leave the planet.


End file.
